An Old Story About Two Lovers
by Tomoya 0kazaki
Summary: This an old story about two people who find their destiny, their love. In this story, it's an old town where people don't live like we live now. Tomoya lives in a low class and his lover, Kyou, a princess. For some reason, they can't be together, she has no rights to be with him, not because she wants to, she just can't. They live two worlds apart but will they find their ending?


**An Old Story About Two Lovers. **

**\\ I don't own CLANNAD.**

**Chapter 1: Another Day.**

**Long time ago, folks have been told the story about two lovers. People gathered around to hear that story again and again, it was a pretty long story but they didn't care, they just love to hear that story over and over, many times. It was an old town; it wasn't much as now how they live. Cabin, horses, taking care of the animals: Chickens, Cows, pigs, etc. To travel to a place, they had it to ride a horse, worst, if they had it to travel for so long. Wagons were available as well, when you had it to bring stuff from different places you wanted to go. But from that town, there were two different types of classes. The lower classes were the poor people, and higher classes, were the people who live fine. Not also that, but there was a princess in a big castle, people around the neighbor wanted to meet her and greet her politely. Even the low class wanted to meet her as well, which she didn't bother. She loved everyone around actually.**

**A sunny day it was, hot as well. Tomoya was outside giving the horses some food and water, like every day. He wasn't quite done with his job, he had it other animals to feed as well, he hated it but he had it to do it. He lived in the low class…it wasn't nothing to him, sometimes he wondered how is to live in a higher class? Well, I guess he will never know. Tomoya had been living with his father; his mother died long time, right when Tomoya was little. His father and he don't get along ever since she died. Right now, he was 18, living his teenagers days. Nothing new to him; living in a low class it wasn't too bad. Working was actually fun. Waking up at 7 in the morning wasn't quite bad, right? **

**From distance, he could see the castle everyday he woke up and start doing his job; he always looked at that castle wondering how it looks inside. I have to admit it, higher classes hate the lower classes just because they dress differently and perhaps they smell bad, like he cared, right? Also, he has never met the princess before, which that really sucked. His father told him to never go over there. He said it wasn't good, he'll probably will get kicked out or prison or something worse? Well, Tomoya began to continue, moving on with the next animal and so on, finally, it was around 10; mostly everyone was awake by that time, ready to work and so forward. Finally, it was time to take a break for him; he was sitting down on the grass and kept his eyes on that castle, which it looked pretty big, of course…but now imagine the castle was in front of you, that's has to be bigger. **

"**OKAZAKI!" A familiar voice he heard, he turned where the voice was coming from, and it was his only best friend, Youhei, Youhei Sunohara. Eh, it wasn't a big surprise to him. He was running from this path where people ride their horses with their wagons, going to work. Well, where people walk in there, sometimes children played in there but their parents scold them to stop playing on the road. Youhei , the bond haired boy began to walk, (he has real blond hair so in my fanfiction, he didn't dyed his hair blond) then a man, in a wagon, on top of a horse, as his horse passed by Youhei and he said, "Good morning, Sunohara." He looked at the man and said, "Good morning, sir."**

"**How's your family, boy?" The mas asked as the both started to reach Okazaki's home.**

"**GOOD! Well, I just finish working actually." He responded back with a big grin on his face.**

**As they kept on talking on their way here, Tomoya was thinking about something deeply, something he wants to do, which it is going to the castle and check it out…but he will caught up and get in trouble. "Hello, Okazaki!" Tomoya blinked and saw the man was already there, stopping in front the road, looking at Tomoya with a smile. Tomoya didn't smiled back, his lips moved saying, "Hey." He replied back to the man.**

"**How's your father?" He asked.**

"**Good, I guess." Tomoya shrugged and looked away, looking at the castle view.**

"**Well, that's good. Tell your father I said hello. Well, I gotta go, see ya, kids. Behave well." With that being set, he began to move on his journey. Which it was traveling somewhere? **

**Finally, as the man had left, Youhei looked at Okazaki which he was still looking away. "Hey, Okazaki, let's do what we did yesterday, remember? We robbed food from those higher classes, who think they got all the gooooods stuff. PAH! They're so stupid."**

"**No need to bring it up, I know what happened." He finally met Sunohara's blue eyes. "Well, we almost got caught you know? What if we did got caught. I should've been dead by now." He said as he went over the fence from his home and got out. **

"**You're no fun, Okazaki! Come on, at least we got some good bread." He winked at him and finally the both started to walk along the path and saw other people working, hanging clothes outside and some few children playing outside. **

**When they kept on walking, Sunohara spotted a girl, with long brown hair, and she was short as well, talking to the cows? The blond haired male nudged Tomoya shoulder and pointed at the girl. "Look, Okazaki, there's Fuko." Slowly, Tomoya glanced at the girl who was talking to the animals which that didn't bothered him at all, she was cute but she was strange as well, but a good person to talk to. Her full name was Fuko Ibuki and she has an older sister which I think she's probably inside her small house. **

**As the both males approached, she slowly looked at them and Sunohara got closer to her, "Heeeey there!" Her eyes wide and backed up quickly and her eyes were looking back and forward, at the blond boy and the blue haired male. "Well, are going to say something?"**

"**EAAAK! Stay away, you weirdos!" She pointed between the males. "Fuko doesn't want to meet you two! Fuko is talking to cows, so stay away." **

**Sunohara pulled a confused expression and said, "I'm not weirdo! You're the one who's actually the weird one. Talking to animals?"**

"**No, Fuko does not want to talk to none of you, weirdos. At least I'm not morons wanted to go and steal some bread!" She shouted but then covered her mouth as she wide her eyes.**

"**Woah, hold on! You've stalked us, yesterday?" He questioned her as he wide his eyes too.**

"**BLAAAAAAAAAAAH! Anyway, go away. Wooosh, woosh!" She said as she came towards the males and pushed them out slowly. "This is none of your concern. You will never understand. Bew hehehe!" As they were out of her property, she gave them a last pushed to them which they had fallen on their bottoms. **

"**Aug! What did I do to you?" Tomoya asked curiously as he stood up, cleaning himself from the dirt. Sunohara started too complained at well.**

"**Doesn't matters." With that being set, she walked away, walking towards the cows but her eyes still locked on the both males eyes, giving them a glare. With that look, they walked away talking over what happened and wondered why she stalked them.**

"**Man, what was that all about?" Tomoya asked Sunohara still in somewhat pain. Well, a few minutes later they were talking about stealing food, without anyone noticing at all. Wait…how about Fuko? Will she ever tell those two were stealing food? That was a problem…great…but Sunohara knew she wouldn't even tell anyone even though she looked pretty evil, especially that glared at the end.**

**Suddenly, a boy rushed towards the two males who kept on talking but that boy had stopped them. He was probably the same age as them; he had short black hair and black eyes. "Guys, guess what! I have news for all of us in this town!" He said as he tried to keep his voice normal well sense all that running made him tired. **

**The both male looked at each other, giving a confused expression then back the boy. "What's the news?" The blue haired questioned him waiting him to spill it out. **

**As he gave them the news, their expression changed and had a big surprised smile on their face.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO WAYYYYYYYYY!" Sunohara shouted with excitement and couldn't believe what he heard. It was like a dream, they never had these kinds of things at all. **

**\\ I'll stop here, I don't want to spoil it. ;3; So, what do guys think of my fan fiction? Should I continue? If so, leave comments below. C:**

"**What's the big news about?"**

"**Is it really good news for the town?" What will happen next? Stay on track, you don't want to miss is. **


End file.
